Conventional fertilizer and herbicide spreaders are extensively used by residential owners for lawn care. The spreaders are operator guided and propelled and one popular kind of spreader is the broadcast spreader. Many residential owners now own garden tractors or riding mowers which, in addition to mowing, are used to tow small towable vehicles. In the present invention, a conventional broadcast type spreader is provided with a tow bar assembly which enables the spreader to be attached to a small utility or garden tractor or to be used in the conventionally operator guided mode.